United Terran Empire (LotV)
The United Terran Empire, also known as The Empire, is a constitutional monarchy governing human space. Formed from The Writ of Imperial Cooperation at the end of the Third World War, the U.T.E primary goal is the defense of humanity against all foe's, outer and inner. The U.T.E is centered on the human home world of Earth, but most military leader's are based on the Space Fortress Autumn in the Arcturus system. The United Terran Empire is governed by an elected Emperor or Empress and the Imperial Senate. Prior to its creation, humanity was split in two: The Anchorage Accord, and The United Nations who were engaged in a brutal global conflict. The United Terran Empire was a Constitutional Parliamentary Monarchy, consisting of colonial representatives and national representatives from Earth to its Senate. It was created and designed by American and 1st Terran Emperor Remus August and Russian President Fedot Vadik, and agreed upon by Federated China, The Kingdom of Gran Colombia, and Israel on January 18th, 12,046 HE/ 2046 AD. The central government itself consists of the Executive, Legislative, and Judicial branches. The Legislative branch is controlled by the Imperial Senate, a group of Earthen and colonial political representatives. The job of this branch is to discuss and debate issues and possible disputes between the various colonial administrations, and to elect a new Emperor or Empress upon the current's passing. The Executive branch is controlled by the Emperor/Empress, who is both the Head of State and Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Legion and Navy, he/she has the right to veto legislative bills before they become laws (subject to Senatorial approval). The Emperor/Empress also has a secret police organization, known as the Order of Cerberus, under their command that administer and enforce the rulers orders and laws. The Judicial branch is the branch of government that interprets and reviews laws that could go against established laws from the Constitution of the Old Republic. Transition into the U.T.E was a relatively simple experience, although there was resistance to the establishment of a global empire, there was very little the resistance could do to stop it, and with an Accord victory in the world war, most if not all forces that could have stopped it's establishment were defeated. In early December of 12,076 HE, as Earth was finally healed after the conflicts of the past, the U.T.E had finally established its first space colony on Earth's moon of Luna. Over the course of the late 21st Century the Terran Empire expanded its influence throughout the Sol System, colonizing Mars, The Jovian and Saturnian Moons, and establishing mining colonies withing the Asteroid Belt and Venus. By early 12,105 HE/ 2105 AD, the Sol System was completely colonized. On April 29th, 12,114 HE/ 2114 AD, Martian miners discovered a subterranean ruin belonging to an ancient civilization known as the Protheans,' '''the ruins contained a treasure trove of technology ranging from several star-ship designs, to defense shields for armor, ships and space stations, FTL drives to medical technology, tons of refined element zero containers, and even a map of local mass relay networks and identification that Pluto's moon, Charon, was actually a frozen Mass Relay. The discovery of '''The Prothean Cache', as it came to be known, accelerated human technology over 450 years and introduced the activation of the Charon Relay and mass colonization along the relay network, along with inevitable contact with alien life. Mass Effect: Imperium Mass Effect: Imperium Galaxy Economy of "Galactic Powers" from Greatest to Least # Asari Republics # United Terran Empire # Turian Hierarchy # Salarian Union # Batarian Hegemony # Volus Protectorate # Hanar Illuminated Primacy # Courts of Dekuuna Imperial Conflicts of Humanity A list of the Major Conflicts of the United Terran Empire. # Second American Civil War # Third World War # The Solar War # The War of Plague # First Relay War # Galactic Cold War # Battle of Mindoir # The Skyllian War's # Second Relay War # Batarian Insurgency # Third Relay War # Battle of Fehl Prime # Collector Incursions # Reaper War Emperor's and Empress's of Terra # Emperor Remus August "The Founder", 12,017 HE - 12,094 HE, 98 year's on death # Emperor Nero August (original name: Michael Grimm), 12,094 HE - 12,126 HE, 78 year's on death # Emperor Titus August (original name: Irakliy Grigory), 12,126 HE - 12,151 HE, 85 year's on death # Emperor Noctis August (original name: Laurent Roland), 12,151 HE - 12,187 HE, 97 year's on death # Emperor Julias August (original name: Amos Greer), 12,187 HE - 12,192 HE, 102 year's on death # Empress Layla Romulas August (original name: Richelle Keila), 12,192 HE - ... HE Primary Imperial Fleets # 1st Void Fleet: Fleet Lord Steven Hacket, peace time station: Earth # 2nd Void Fleet: Admiral Kastanie Drescher, peace time station: Shanxi # 3rd Void Fleet: Admiral Nitesh Singh, peace time station: Space Fortress Autumn # 4th Void Fleet: Admiral Enrico Lopez, peace time station: Attican Traverse (Hawking Eta) # 5th Void Fleet: Admiral Terrance Kohoku, peace time station: Charon Relay # 6th Void Fleet: Admiral Hannah Shepard, peace time station: Terra Nova # 7th Void Fleet: Admiral Chloe Deena, peace time station: Eden Prime # 8th Void Fleet: Admiral Kenta Takuma, peace time station: Skyllian Verge (Attican Beta) # Batarian Provisional Defense Fleet: Admiral Makari Vitaliy, peace time station: Khar'shan Size of Imperial Fleets Home Fleet: Primary use is the defense and security of Earth and the Sol System. Battle Fleet: Primary use is the defense of points of Terran interest and to offensively deal with internal and external threats. Patrol Fleet: Primary use is to patrol routes in between major colonial hubs and military installations. Patrol Squadron: Primary use is to patrol surrounding systems and to be an early warning unit for a colony if its threatened. Planetary Defense Fleet: Primary use is to provide security to planetary colonies. 'Home Fleet '(Primary - Type Fleet) Amount: 1 -200 Patriot-class Frigate's -120 Liberty-class Cruiser's -80 Republic-class Battleship's -10 Freedom-class Dreadnought's -5 Constitution-class Carrier's -2 Founder-class Supercarrier's 'Battle Fleet '(Primary - Type Fleet) Amount: 7 (8 after Second Relay War) -100 Patriot-class Frigate's -50 Liberty-class Cruiser's -20 Republic-class Battleship's -5 Freedom-class Dreadnought's -2 Constitution-class Carrier's 'Patrol Fleet '(Secondary - Type Fleet) Amount: 25 -80 Patriot-class Frigate's -50 Liberty-class Cruiser's -30 Republic-class Battleship's -2 Freedom-class Dreadnought's 'Patrol Squadron '(Minor - Type Fleet) Amount: 85 -20 Patriot-class Frigate's -10 Liberty-class Cruiser's -5 Republic-class Battleship's 'Planetary Defense Fleet '(Minor - Type Fleet) -80 Patriot-class Frigate's -30 Liberty-class Cruiser's -10 Republic-class Battleship's Terran Star-ships Imperial Navy A list of star-ships within the Imperial Navy * Minuteman-class Troop Transport * Patriot-class Frigate * Liberty-class Cruiser * Republic-class Battleship * Freedom-class Dreadnought * Constitution-class Carrier * Founder-class Supercarrier Merchant Marine A list of star-ships that can be privately owned by companies or civilian contractors * Wanderer-class Colony Ship * Voyager-class Freighter * Traveler-class Passenger Craft One-Off Space Vessels A list of Star-ships that have only had one ship made for their class and design * Vulpes-class Stealth Corvette * Prometheus-class Planet-Killer Category:Factions Category:Governments Category:Political